Why did I make a DDR fic
by Sallymeow1
Summary: Personal apologies to the fans of DDR. But I had to do this, and yes it's a shitpost.


Sunlight streamed in through the two widely opened doors. Even without it, the massive arcade would still be brightly lit. The neon lights were scattered all around the darkened area, giving it the atmosphere that the Charmix Arcade was known for.

"This is gonna be horrible why am I making this fic?" L said in her normal monotone voice

"C'mon! We gotta let this out in some way! Otherwise, she'll explode!" R was an overly emotional basket case. But she was pretty much right, I do need to write this.

L sighed. "I'll never understand your emotions, R"

There wasn't much to say about the day, except that it was typical. Although the game is said to trick people into exercising, it was still the centerpiece of competition for everyone in that arcade. What game is that you ask? DDR of course! There was always competition with the most interesting of people. One of the most memorable battles was Clorox Bleach VS. Oxiclean. Nobody could decide which one was more 'killer'. Also if you're thinking 'Man this fanfic makes me want to drink both of those', then it's working and i'm actually succeeding in distracting you. Anyways it was a normal day at the DDR Machine. As usual, the legendary 'GRL' broke her old high score. But this story isn't about a Mary Sue, it's about a ship.

The holding bar was relieved "Finally, she's gone. I mean, I know she barely uses me but still!"

"At least you get some breaks" The Step Pad also looked drained, but seemed a bit happy. They would talk to Screen, but Screen was sleeping.

"Dude, I thought you'd be wiped out after that round, or are you smiling because you're about to break?" Bar was surprised.

"Well," Step Pad was quiet for a moment. "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure man" Bar was a lot calmer. "As long as it's not an emergency situation."

"I'm crushing on Screen" Step Pad WHAT THE FUCK AM I WRITING said.

"Wait really?" Bar's eyes widened "DUDE I SHIPPED THIS SINCE FOREVER, YOU GOTTA TELL HIM"

"No I caN'T EVeR TEll HIm" He replied, trying to stay calm.

"But imagine if you did" Bar tried to give Step Pad a pleasant ideal, but he failed miserably.

"^vvvvvvvvvv" Step Pad got into a sudden panic.

"Woah, what's going on with the DDR Machine?" Some guy looked curious "And I wanted to play too. Well, time to get a manager I guess." As the guy went to go get the manager, Screen woke up and saw Step Pad in a panic, and decided to match the beats the Step Pad was displaying in his sudden panic. The manager and the guy came back to look at the DDR machine, and only saw a functional game that someone left while playing.

"So, was this just a prank?" The manager sounded unamused "I don't find it very funny."

"Chill, I wasn't pranking you." The guy stood his ground. "I didn't see the screen on at first." And as that sentence finished, they both walked away. One talking about a joke, and the other laughing and hugging.

Step Pad calmed down and Screen stopped as well "That was close, we were about to become loser, loser, swooner dinner."

Bar added in his own two cents "We were about to kick the bucket."

Step Pad looked down "Yeah, that was close. Sorry about that guys."

Dusk was approaching, and so was closing time. The stars would twinkle like icicles through the still open doors. The dark, glimmering sky created a piece of beauty for everyone to walk out and gaze in wonder. The soft blades of grass, whirling all around in the cool, yet heavy drifting breeze outside.

"Man, it'd sure be rad to go out in that," Bar eyed the people freely walking out into the night. "We should definitely steal some legs one day."

"Nah, we'd probably never get away with something like that." Step Pad said after thinking quietly.

"honestly, i have no thoughts on this at all" Screen said

"SPEAKING OF THOUGHTS ON SOMETHING" Bar raised his voice in an obvious manner

"My fuckign god, Bar. Why are we talking about this now." Somehow a Step Pad managed to look embarrassed.

Bar became even more carefree "Aw c'mon, I was just kidding.". Just as Step Pad let out his sigh of relief, Bar then said "By the way, Screen. Step Pad is totally in love with you." and with a yawn he said "Time to power down and leave you two to discuss this." with that, he left them to either panic, or feel awkward. And panic, Step Pad did.

 **Ending #1**

"^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^" Step Pad's panic levels slowly began to rise. He wasn't even paying attention to Screen's awkwardness.

"wow,um this is pretty awkward actually." Screen muttered under his breath while thinking. "Step Pad?" Screen started to try talking to Step Pad.

"^v^^^v" Step pad didn't hear

"STEP PAD" Screen raised his voice

Step Pad snapped out of his warping reality. "Yes?"

"Look, I'm glad you like me but. I don't think I'm ready for commitment, plus I would probably just bring you down." Screen's brightness went down.

"But-" Step Pad started.

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Maybe one day i'll be ready." Screen went black

Dawn was breaking through the clouds, morning was approaching fast. As the sun slowly rose into the sky, Bar found himself waking up, and he found Step Pad awake too.

"So, how'd it go." Bar sounded excited

Step Pad didn't sleep at all last night "He said no, and that he wasn't ready for any commitment."

Bar's happiness faded "..Oh. I'm so sorry, Step Pad. I thought it would work. And there goes my ship..sinking to the ocean floor."

"No it's okay, I didn't expect him to say yes," Step Pad sounded more positive, but you could tell he's still fucking depressed. "Besides, at least we're still friends. It'll be awkward for a bit though I guess."

And then with obvious heavy hearts, the arcade was open.

 **Ending #2**

"^v^v^v^v^v" Step Pad was panicking and mind was racing, what would happen?, why did Bar have to be so blunt?,..What will Screen say?

"Step Pad?" Screen said.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Step Pad replied

"Step Pad, I...well, it's just- Look Step Pad. I know you like me but-"

"Believe me, I really do. It's kinda the first time I've ever felt serious about this stuff" Step Pad replied quietly.

"The first time, huh?" Screen mumbled. "To be honest, I was scared to do this because I thought I might not be ready. I feel like I might not be ready for the anxiety of dating.

"Well, I'm new to this, too. We all mess up, right? But if we don't have experience we can't move forward, either." Step Pad made it clear how hard he was trying.

Screen thought for a moment, then said "well we could try, I guess"

"YES!- I mean, yeah let's try this!" Step Pad couldn't hide his happiness.

Dawn was breaking, the sun shimmering through the dark clouds. The sky making a light pink shine in the sky of everyone looking out the window at that time. Bar found himself waking up, he noticed he was the first one awake.

"Hey guys, wake up before we get yelled at again" Bar called.

"Morning already?" Step Pad yawned.

"Psst, hey Step Pad how did it go?" Bar sounded excited

"Well, Screen said yes. We're both nervous, but we know we'll be able to do this."

"Yes! My ships are saaaaaaaaiiiiiiling!" Bar's eyes were shining.

Screen yawned "howdy"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Bar was hiding his excitement

"You told him, didn't you?" Screen laughed.

"Yep" Step Pad smiled

With complacent hearts light as feathers and three of them looking towards the future, the doors opened.

 **Epilogue**

"So, what exactly was the point of writing this, besides practice on writing?" L said

"Well, I really wanted to let this out!" R exclaimed, "I was gonna make this for two reasons. You know I was gonna make a joke fic on DDR." P.S sincerest apologies to anyone who actually likes DDR fanfics, and sorry for ruining the genre.

"Yes, I did know you would, obviously." L replied

"Hey, what should we do though" R was actually holding her head and panicking "I can't do this"

"We have to try, of course," L replied "Not much else we can do."

"Welp, that's the end of this fanfic, hope you either enjoyed it or suffered" R said "Either way, it'll mean it worked!"


End file.
